


Infinity

by Jeneeness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Past Lives, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneeness/pseuds/Jeneeness
Summary: I wrote this for a writing prompt. Which I have grown to love writing for prompts."Everyone carries a mark that tell how many lives they have lived. Write about a character that hides the fact that their mark is an infinity symbol."Rated teen and up because, implied sex, but not really. A lot of kissing, and touching.Also mentions death/dying.





	Infinity

A cool breeze blew around the two men as they walked to their destination, content and laughing. The sky was dark blue, but the street lights around them made the street glow a soft orange. As they ascended the steps to the door, Victor's breath could be seen in the cold air as he spoke. "I had a great time," Victor smiled genuinely, "I hope we can do it again soon."

Yuri returned the smile, "Me too. Uh, I had fun and also want to... see you again."

Victor chuckled, turning to face him when they got to his door, "Would you like to come in?"

A lump formed in his throat, "In? Your house?" Yuri asked in disbelief.

"That's what I meant, but you can come into anything you'd like," Victor had spoke before his mind could stop him. Yuri's eyes widened slightly. Victor sighed, closing his eyes, "That was too forward wasn't it? That's not why I offered, Yuri, but I doubt you'll believe me now."

"Yes."

"Hm," Victor froze, surprised, as he paused from fumbling with his keys, trying to escape the situation he created.

"I can stay for a little while," Yuri shrugged, rubbed his hands together, nervous and cold,  "if that's okay."

Victor blinked in shock that Yuri didn't run from him for making a comment like that when they were still getting to know each other. He was not able to hide the relieved smile that slowly appeared on his lips, "Of course," he opened the door to allow them to envelope themselves in the warmth immediately meeting them.

Yuri allowed himself a few moments to examine the space. Once dark a moment before, with one flick of a switch, it was now illuminated with soft yellow light stretching from lights fastened along the walls. Pictures of places and monuments from around the world, Yuri assumed, lined the walls of the entryway and hall across from them. Victor set his belongings on a slim black table that sat against the wall not far from the entryway, to which Yuri followed suit. His eyes returned their attention to the space, the warm light seemed to absorb into his skin. Yuri heard his name, he turned to Victor who had looked like he had already called him once or twice.

When Yuri turned to look at him, eyes wide as if he had been caught doing something wrong, Victor smiled, "I can take your coat if you'd like," he offered again.

Had anyone ever asked to take his coat off for him, he thought. Was this real? "Oh, um, thank you," Yuri began to shrug off his outerwear and Victor lifted it off his shoulders. Relief crept upon his body as the weight was removed, however small. The warmth felt more natural and pleasant. His eyes fell again onto the photographs, "Are these places you've been?"

Victor nodded, "Yes. Most of the photographs are mine." He watched Yuri's curiosity draw him closer to one picture, then to the next. Victor left him to browse at his leisure to prepare refreshments in the kitchen. He began to mix small drinks, but then was hit by realization: Yuri had never mentioned drinking alcohol, nor had he ever seen Yuri drink once. Suddenly feeling uncertain, Victor rubbed the back of his neck nervously. After what he had said outside, he wanted to be sure not to imply anything... Perhaps it would be a better idea to skip alcohol. After more deliberation than Victor was accustomed to, he settled on water, the safe choice, while internally cursing himself for his lack of knowledge and blandness. He carried the two glasses to the hall where he had left Yuri, finding him examining a photo of Victor with his dog Makkachin. Victor offered the glass, "I didn't know what you liked. I hope water is okay."

"Yes, thank you. I like this one," Yuri smiled gesturing to the portrait in front of them.

"That's Palace Square in St. Petersburg. I was 17 here," Victor remembered fondly.

"You look so happy," Yuri commented. In the photograph, Victor's hair was flowing behind him as he ran with his arms up in the air. His smile was wide and his eyes big and bright, Yuri couldn't help but smile too.

Victor laughed, "I started breaking records the year before. I was."

Yuri shook his head, "I know, it's amazing," Yuri nearly whispered, sounding impressed.

"Thank you," Victor said as humbly as he could. Pride flared momentarily, not only because he begun winning gold medals at a young age, but that Yuri was impressed.

Yuri tensed. Had he said that out loud? He felt foolish and suddenly out of place. Victor wouldn't have invited him in if he felt he didn't belong... Right? "So, what are we going to do," Yuri nervously curled his fingers around his glass, desperately trying to avoid revealing that he had been following his career since Victor was 16.

"We'll watch a movie, get to know each other, just be in each other's company," Victor placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, unintentionally moving slightly down his arm, into a more alluring gesture. He removed his hand, "What do you think?"

Yuri thought for a moment, looking down briefly at Victor's hand, his eyes following it as it left. There was no way Victor was interested in him in a sexual way. It just didn't compute. Just a friendly movie, a date movie, nothing more. Yuri shrugged, "I don't mind."

"Perfect," Victor smiled, leading him gently by the hand to the living room area. Victor searched through his selection of films from the couch, trying to quickly pinpoint something they would both like, and rule out anything remotely suggestive. Music, a fondness for music was something they shared. Yuri had replicated his routine to an operatic song "Stammi Vicino". "Do you like Phantom of the Opera," Victor turned to ask Yuri sitting beside him on the couch.

"I've never seen it."

Victor blinked, "Then we're watching it."

Yuri's foot bounced anxiously as time wore on. Victor's arm rested behind him on the back of the sofa, exposing the welcoming space of his side, asking to filled. However, he couldn't move. As the movie continued, Victor pointed out things about France, the culture, the language, and the fact he forgot how much he talked during movies. Yuri laughed, finding he didn't mind. Any insight into Victor's mind was a gift. His body eventually relaxed, as he allowed the musical scenes to carry his mind away.

Victor took a moment to take his attention from the movie to gauge Yuri's mood. He was enthralled by the movie, much to his satisfaction. Yuri had relaxed into his side, creating a pleasant warmth, his arm dropping down from the couch to around Yuri's shoulders. In a snow covered cemetery, the main character Christine visited her father's grave. The song she sang began to stir up emotions in Victor long buried, "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again."

Yuri was touched by the music, sad, and soft. The woman's father had passed and she wished him back for advice and his friendship. She finally decided it was time to let the past go. Something made Yuri turn, perhaps the small shine on the other's cheek. A small tear leading a shining trail down his face. He watched as Victor’s eyes were locked into the screen, lips slightly parted. Suddenly, wet blue eyes met his.

"Shit. I forgot about that part," Victor rubbed his cheek, sitting forward on the edge of the seat to hide his face.

"Victor, did your father..."

He nodded, "It's been a few years. The song got to me, I'm sorry," Victor chuckled. He wasn't someone who normally cried during movies... At least not in front of people.

"I didn’t know, don't apologize."

Victor didn't say anymore, his body and mind relaxing again as the movie finished. At some point, Yuri's hand had laced his fingers into Victor's hand, resting gently in his lap. They discussed the film, stopped by a small yawn from Yuri. Victor glanced at the time, time with Yuri flew by, "Do you want me to take you back to the motel," he asked hesitantly.

"Not yet," Yuri replied sleepily.

_ Don't _ , he thought to himself, perhaps not fast enough, "You're welcome to stay."

Yuri was quiet for a moment, "Do you want me to stay?"

Victor smiled, "I would love it if you did. It's just that I don't know if I would be able to keep my hands off of you." So much for not being suggestive.

Yuri thought for a moment, another forward suggestion. There was no doubt now. The comment wasn't a flirty joke, there really were these thoughts of Yuri in his mind. Victor was proposing a sexual relationship, in which Yuri was inexperienced. Bravery swelled inside him, willing to take the plunge, "Who said you had to?"

Victor was surprised, "No one." Yuri said nothing more, seeming to be waiting on his move. Yuri looked away, the dark look in his eye faltering slightly. He looked away, hands balled into loose fists on his knees. Yuri's foot resumed its bouncing in anxiousness, so as Victor leaned in, his hand rested gently on the bouncing knee to steady it, leaning his face close to Yuri's.

Yuri's eyes followed his hand, stopping his fidgeting. Had it been bothering him? It was kind of reassuring, maybe that's what he meant by it. Victor lips met his, as he moved to meet him. The action was simple, natural. There was no hesitation. His heart pounded slowly and loudly, as his brain still tried to comprehend the events unfolding. The kiss was gentle, their lips moved slowly together extending the kiss. Yuri thought Victor tasted like lemon,  "Was there lemon in your tea?" Suddenly wishing hadn't voiced the thought.

Victor laughed, "Yes."

"Can we forget that I asked," Yuri covered his eyes in embarrassment. As soon as he had placed them there, gentle hands removed them by his wrists, beginning another kiss.

Yuri's eyes closed, letting out a breath through his nose as he relaxed into the kiss.

Victor felt a surge of emotion as he kissed Yuri. The first time excitement, that Yuri reciprocated, sending chills through him. The second, chills, belonging, lust. He wanted more. Yuri was a talented kisser. Every kiss was like a word that Yuri tried to take back. He would kiss, and remove his lips, either catching Victor's or waiting for Victor to catch his. Like Yuri chose who was in control in every second. Victor placed his hand on Yuri's neck, cradling his jaw, while Yuri moved his knee onto the couch angling himself toward Victor. As they continued like this, the speed and intensity of the kisses increased. Yuri was practically in Victor's lap, until eventually, Yuri was on top of Victor in between his legs, VIctor lying on his back. They hardly stopped for breath or words. Suddenly, they toppled to the floor in a heated entangled heap, as Yuri voiced a small yelp in surprise. Positions were flipped, and Victor brought Yuri's face up into a kiss, before pulling him up, kissing him with smiling lips.

Yuri felt he would follow Victor wherever he went, as he felt himself move with him away from the couch. He barely noticed passing by the pictures in the hall, as they moved along it. In the back of his mind, he could see what was happening, but nothing in him wanted it to stop. Walking backwards, Victor reached down turning the doorknob on a closed door. It was only a fraction of a second, the door barely ajar, when a brown blur burst from the door. Breathing heavily and momentarily distracted, Yuri's eyes followed it, "Was that Makkachin?" The only answer he received was his face being pulled back into a searing kiss, then being guided into the bedroom.

Victor kicked the door closed behind them, as he approached Yuri. Yuri's hair was disheveled, and he waited for Victor with longing in his eyes. The sight made Victor melt. Yuri's hands moved lightly over the skin of Victor's lower back, sending chills up his spine. Victor combed his hands up Yuri's back, causing him to gasp. Yuri's hands began to lift Victor's shirt, but then hesitated, dropping it. Victor paused, placing his forehead on Yuri's, "Go ahead," he assured.

Reassuring blue eyes encouraged him on. What was life without living? With a small nod, Yuri removed Victor's shirt, exposing the pale skin, and muscular frame. Victor's hands dug into his hips, teasing his lower abdomen, before removing the other’s shirt. As the shirt covered his eyes, a glance of "7 Nikiforov," glowed lightly over his heart, sending a sudden wave of panic through Yuri, he had been careless, and it was too late.

Victor was caught up in Yuri when his shirt exposed Yuri's bare chest, a soft glow where a person's number of lives lived should have been. He was only able to catch a glimpse of his number, but... It wasn't a number. Yuri abruptly yanked his shirt down. "Yuri," Victor breathed, "What's wrong?"

Yuri breathed heavily, due to a mixture of heated kissing, worry, and anger. He would not meet his eyes, "Did you see it?"

"I," Victor started, in disbelief, "I think so. Yuri, how many past lives have you lived?"

Yuri swallowed, a lie, "8."

"Yuri, that's... The symbol for infinity, what does it mean?"

"I think I'm going to go. It's an 8," Yuri insisted.

"I know what I saw. Don't go, please," Victor grabbed his hand as Yuri moved away.

No one had known. He was careless. There was never a need to remove his shirt with people around, certainly not this situation. Yuri pulled his hand away, "I changed my mind. I'm leaving."

"Yuri, wait," Victor pleaded.

"It's not infinity, that would be ridiculous. It's 8, Victor, nothing else," Yuri said coldly as he adorned his coat and retrieved his belongings.

"I'm not an idiot, Yuri. It's not an 8!"

"All these years I've kept it hidden. Then one night with you and..." Yuri shook his head, feeling ashamed.

"It's okay, Yuri. If you want to keep it a secret, I will take it to my grave, anything."

Yuri thought for a moment, "Goodbye, Victor," turning the doorknob and exiting into the night.

The door shut softly, the cold air cascading over Victor's bare skin, causing a small shiver. Victor looked around the room, his arms wrapped around himself, cold and trying to hold himself together, trying to make sense of the events that just transpired. Why did Yuri react so defensively? What does an infinity sign represent? Infinite past lives, as if someday normal ones would stop regenerating? Or one infinite life? Victor felt small, worried, and disappointed. This wouldn't have happened if not for Victor's actions, or perhaps it was inevitable.

  
  


Yuri walked briskly through Russia's cold night. He looked around for any public transportation,  but finding none. The hurt in Victor's eyes burned in his mind. In his entire life, Yuri hadn't caused pain like that in anyone. How long could he keep this up? Forever, he thought. In the grand scheme of life, Yuri was small and insignificant. A long life taught him that much. Watching everyone try their hardest only to die, finished or not. That's what made it beautiful in a way. You only have one chance in this life before you go on to the next. Memories must be made, lessons learned. Yuri had stopped walking, staring at the sidewalk as he thought. He turned on his heel swiftly, gazing in the direction he had come, and he ran back..

Victor groaned as the doorbell rang. He finally managed to drift into sleep, before the disruption. Makkachin shot past Victor, barking and running to the door, "Makka, shh." The doorbell rang repeatedly. Irritated at the behavior and at the late hour, after possibly the second worst night of his life, he opened the door angry and cursing in Russian. Seconds after he  realized who the figure actually was, his features softened. Before Victor could say anything, Yuri stepped in, pulling Victor by the hair into a kiss, pushing Victor back enough to close the door. "Yuri, what-" His breath cut off as his back hit the wall, smothered by Yuri's lips. Victor growled in frustration, switching positions turning Yuri around by his hips, now his back against the wall, holding his wrists above him. He breathed heavily looking into Yuri's dark eyes. Confused, hurt, content... Relieved. Victor's eyes gave up searching for any information and allowed himself to place his lips firmly onto Yuris, letting his hands fall to his lower back.

Thoughts and emotion began to flood Yuri, and could not contain anything any longer. His eyes began to burn, "What's the point of being able to live forever, if anyone you ever loved will die?" His hands rested on Victor's face.

Victor paused, studying Yuri's face, "The point is making your time matter," he pressed his lips on his.

"It doesn't frighten you? Trying to fit everything in your life and have it mean nothing?"

"It would be a waste to be frightened," his lips traced Yuri's, "And it will mean something to me."

Yuri felt his eyes grow hotter, tears threatening to fall, "I'll have to watch you die. I can't," his voice shook.

"Then make it count, Yuri," Victor looked at him with determined eyes, "Live life with me until my time ends."

Yuri relaxed, thoughts still flooding his mind, his limbs loosening from tension, he nodded, and was smothered again by a burning kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote out Victor's death. Wasn't feeling it.
> 
> I originally planned for Yuuri to find Victor when he was born again, but when I tried to plan it, and make it make sense, just wan't happening. So cut it there.
> 
> Also can't decide on my spelling ever, Vic/Vik, Yu/Yuu. I dunno.
> 
> Hope you like it. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> Primary: le-baka-chan  
> Yoi: doavictuuridnce


End file.
